indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Shannon
|profession=Accountant Musician Student }}Jack Shannon was Indiana Jones's roommate at the University of Chicago. Biography Jack Shannon was born into a family with connections to the Irish Mafia. He met and became friends with Indiana Jones in 1921 while sharing a room with him at the University of Chicago.Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide When Indy left to study at the Sorbonne in 1922, Shannon stayed in Chicago as an accountant before he too moved to France, where he devoted himself full time to a jazz band.Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi His band had been struggling, to which Jack theorized it was due to its sole focus on instrumentals, and that the band needed to use vocals with a singer. Jack's band eventually hired a singer named Louise, who had a big booming voice and helped the band to succeed. Jack eventually left the band in 1925 to move to London, where he aided Indy and his student Deirdre in their search to prove the existence of Merlin.Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants However, the death of his father took Shannon back to Chicago and he played at a nightclub called The Nest. Jones and Shannon joined forces again in 1927. Along with Katrina Zobolotsky and her father Vladimir, Shannon and Indy traveled to Mount Ararat where they discovered Noah's Ark. On the trip, Jack and Katrina became romantically involved and his partner foresaw that they would eventually marry and have a son, Noah Indiana Shannon.Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge They did, and soon after moved to San Francisco together where they lived for at least two years.Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy By 1930, Shannon was back at The Nest in Chicago but was running the nightclub himself.Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates Personality and traits Jack Shannon was an accomplished jazz cornet player with red hair who stood over six feet tall. Behind the scenes Jack Shannon was created by Indiana Jones author Rob MacGregor, and debuted in the novel Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi. Shannon was referenced in all of MacGregor's subsequent books until the character fell out of use after Martin Caidin's follow-up: Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates. A friend of Indiana Jones called Jack also appeared in the introductory story of West End Games' Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Templars concerning the Ring of the Nibelung but it's unclear whether or not the two Jacks are intended to be one and the same character. MacGregor based Shannon partly on a couple of friends from his younger yearsInterview to Rob MacGregor at El Recoveco del Geek with whom he went out to bars for the music.Interview with MacGregor at GeoCities When asked if he believed that Jack Shannon was amongst the wedding guests in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, MacGregor affirmed that he would have liked to see that Jack was present during Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood's marriage, adding that he would certainly have included it himself had he written the novelization of the film. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants'' *''Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils'' *''Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge'' *''Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy'' *''Indiana Jones and the Interior World'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates and Other Tales'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references ja:ジャック・シャノン Category:Americans Category:Musicians Category:Shannon family Category:Students of the University of Chicago